moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Diggin' Ya Lingo
Diggin' Ya Lingo is one of Moshi Monster's song sang by Blingo the Flashy Fox. It shows features many Moshlings in the video, including ones that aren't released! It also features Blingo's talking chain necklace, GoldiRox. Click here for the music video. Lyrics Ha Ha! Oh no you didn't It's Blingo, Yo, yo, yo, It's Blingo with my man DJ Quack on the ducks! Here we go, I'm so Blingo, That's right baby, It's me. B-L-I-N-G-O, I rock the mic, you rock the disco Tell me really baby what you wanna do. Your oh so fly and I'm digging you. B-L-I-N-G-O, tell me once again who rocks the disco You can do baby what you wanna do, your oh so fly and I'm digging you. I say H, E, double L, O. I'm a flashy little fox by the name of Blingo. Slick, cool, super funky. My goatees glim and my blings real chunky Looking pretty fly cause I'm hitting the down town Counjouring up the nation, checking what's going down. Its a colourful place, where you can have a good time Having a diggaty wiggaty cool cause this verse don't rhyme. Blingo, Blingo, Diggin' Ya Lingo. Flapthat tongue outta the window. Blingo, Lingo, tongue in a twist, rocking the mic, you know that got fists. Blingo, Blingo, Diggin' Ya Lingo. Flapthat tongue outta the window. Blingo, Lingo, tongue in a twist, rocking the mic, you know that got fists. B-L-I-N-G-O, I rock the mic, you rock the disco Tell me really baby what you wanna do. Your oh so fly and I'm digging you. B-L-I-N-G-O, tell me once again who rocks the disco You can do baby what you wanna do, your oh so fly and I'm digging you. Digging in the house with Blingo. Nothing wrong with that. One more time.. Going kerching in Hipsta Hills. The sun always shines and every Moshling chills. Hanging with my crew in the neighbourhood. You better believe it, it's better than good. Blingo, Blingo, Diggin' Ya Lingo. Flapthat tongue outta the window. Blingo, Lingo, tongue in a twist, rocking the mic, you know that got fists. Blingo, Blingo, Diggin' Ya Lingo. Flap that tongue outta the window. Blingo, Lingo, tongue in a twist, rocking the mic, you know that got fists. B-L-I-N-G-O, I rock the mic, you rock the disco Tell me really baby what you wanna do. Your oh so fly and I'm digging you. B-L-I-N-G-O, tell me once again who rocks the disco You can do baby what you wanna do, your oh so fly and I'm digging you. HipHop, Binspin, Scamp, McNulty! That's my crew but I need some more, see? So rock the mic, sign on the fans! I'm handing it over to my Blingo fans HEY, HO! F-L-A-S-H-Y HEY, HO! HEY, HO! F-L-A-S-H-Y I say 1, 2, 3 CLAP! Come on everybody, do the Blingo rap! B-L-I-N-G-O, I rock the mic, you rock the disco! B-L-I-N-G-O, tell me once again who rocks the disco Yo, we is OUT! Trivia *The music video has a total of 33 moshling appearances, making it the music video with the most moshling appearances followed by I Heart Moshlings. *This song was featured on the Music CD that came FREE with the Moshi Magazine Issue #34. *The lead singer, Zack Binspin also has another song "Head Over Heels" which also features Blingo. Category:Moshi Songs Category:Songs Category:Musical Category:Blingo